Blitzkrieg
by Splish98
Summary: Bart Allen hates commitment and being in the Justice League came into that category. However, when his best friend is in trouble will he put all his commitment problems to one side? Violence, bad language and innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to Blitz92. "Blitzkrieg" is German for "lightning war."

At the moment there is no romance but later in the fic there might be some.

I own none of the characters, based sometime after the Justice League have formed but before Bart's last appearance in Smallville season 8.

* * *

A flash of orange went past a burger stand, sending napkins flying.

Bart Allen ran, he had been running for days, not that he had any idea who he was running from, or to for that matter. His stolen burger was mostly _around_ his mouth, instead of inside it. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Bart breathed in the night air and looked up at the stars, wondering if Chloe was looking at the same ones. He chuckled to himself and felt himself slow down slightly, his legs burned, _I need to crash, and soon._

The thought of sleeping worried him though, every time he closed his eyes he saw the face that haunted him to the point that he wanted to return to Smallville. He pushed on trying to look for an abandoned house or even a hole in the ground. Eventually, he came to a small barn, he could see the farmers house a few miles away, all the lights were off. Bart walked into the barn and climbed onto a bail of hay. He was exhausted but he didn't want to sleep well, maybe it would keep the nightmare's at bay. Bart led awkwardly on top of the hay bail and felt the hay stick into his back. He had a flashback to before he had become part of the Justice League, everyday was like that back then.

The nightmare was always the same, it had started the day he left Smallville. He guessed his conscience was telling him to go back. Clark Kent's face haunted each of his dreams, making it a nightmare. Kent's kind face would tell him it's ok to run, as long as he came back to see him. Bart didn't want to see him. He would stay in Smallville if he saw his old friend again, and that just couldn't happen. Sometimes Ollie's face would join Clark's and make Bart feel even more guilty about leaving than he already did.

When he joined the Justice League he didn't realise he had to be in it _all _the time. He had been working his magic with this girl one night, he couldn't recall who it was, when Oliver had called and demanded he come and help the team on a mission. Bart didn't want to be tied down to anyone, especially a team of superheroes, so he ran. He was a lone wolf and that was how he liked it.

He felt the cell in his pocket vibrate, he ignored it. It would only be Ollie or Clark, _why can't they all just leave me alone? _There would usually be a call from Ollie, then a call from Clark.

Bart let the phone vibrate. He considered picking it up, he felt lonely suddenly, _I'm a great lone wolf. They made you soft, Impulse, you _had_ to leave._ The phone stopped and Bart pulled out his phone "Chloe?" He whispered, that was unusual. He assumed Ollie and Clark had to force her to phone him, she had made it pretty clear she didn't like him. The only reason he had managed to get her cell number was through Ollie.

The phone rang again and the caller id came up saying it was Chloe again, something was wrong. Bart considered leaving it but if there was something wrong he wanted to know. "Hello?" Bart's voice was husky, from not speaking to anyone in days.

"Bart?" It was Ollie's voice that answered.

"Ollie?"

"Hey, kid." He sounded worried, "You need to get back here, _now_."

"Why? What's wrong?" Bart started to climb down from the hay bail.

"We need your help, I can't tell you over the phone it's not safe."

"For fuck sake, Ollie! Tell me what's going on!" Stress, anger and exhaustion took over his curiosity.

"It's Clark." Ollie heard the phone line go dead and disappointment washed over him. He didn't expect this from Bart. The Bart he had known would have never let his best friend suffer. "I think we misjudged him." He said turning to a distraught Chloe who had her face in her hands. _Maybe if she had talked to him he would have come back. _Ollie turned away from her and walked towards the computer, tears of anger stinging his eyes.

Bart ran, adrenaline took place where his exhaustion had been. Clark was in trouble? That was impossible, _Maybe they're tricking you. _

_I'm not taking that chance, he's my friend._

_Like I said, you've gone soft._

_Fuck off._

_You can't get rid of me that easily._

Bart sighed, _I'm actually going insane._ He shook his head and ran even faster focusing on the sound of the world rushing past him.

It was silent in Queen Tower except for the sound of muffled sobs, there was suddenly a large bang as Bart burst through the door making both Chloe and Ollie jump. "You came?" Chloe's face lit up.

"How'd you get here so fast, kid?" Ollie grinned, knowing all too well how.

"Oh, you know, if I wanna get somewhere, I'll be there like a flash." He smiled sleepily, eyeing up Chloe.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review! And I know I changed the quote it's actually "(If) I say I'm gonna be somewhere, I'll be there like a flash!"


	2. Chapter 2

Bart shook his head, trying to get rid of some of the drowsiness that clouded over him, "Ok, no pissing about. What's going on?" Bart demanded, suddenly loosing his boyish charm.

Ollie nodded, "Take a look at this." He turned away from Bart and looked at the computer screen.

Bart walked over and sat at the computer, Ollie stood over him, he lent over the boy to use the mouse to click on a video clip. "We can't see what happens, but we're hoping you can." Bart opened his mouth to ask "see what?" but closed it abruptly.

Ollie pressed the play button and suddenly Bart understood. To Ollie and Chloe this four second piece of film looked like Clark staring at something, incredibly surprised, approaching him and then vanishing in a blur of colour. To Bart it was completely different. "Oh my god." Bart gasped, his eyes wide with shock.

"You saw what or who it was?" Ollie asked excitedly.

"No shit, Sherlock." He replayed the clip, his hands were shaking. The figures on the screen went blurry, partly with his disbelief and partly because of his exhaustion. _That's impossible. No, it just can't be._ "If you want me to look at this you're going to have to get me a Coke or let me sleep, I can't concentrate, I don't think I'm seeing this right."

Chloe sighed, "Come on, Coke's not going to help and you know it. Go and sleep for a few hours." He could see how painful it was for her to wait a few more hours but he needed it. He sighed and turned to the sofa. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the arm rest.

Chloe turned her face away from the boy, "Do you think he'll help us?"

"Would he be here if he's not going to?" Ollie replied watching the clip again, wondering why he had reacted in the way he did. "You should go and sleep too." Before she could react he added, "Everything will be ok, I promise." Ollie looked at the woman and she gave in. His good looks could make anyone's will bend. Chloe turned and walked into one of the many spare bedrooms.

Ollie sighed guiltily and looked at the boy. _I shouldn't have been so quick to disregard him._ Ollie stood up and poured himself a scotch, he looked down at the peaceful figure on his couch,_ What did he see? _The man turned back to the computer and decided to try and slow the clip down once again, _Fivteenth time lucky_.

The dream Bart had was different to his usual, in the few hours that he slept on Ollie's sofa. Clark's face was in his dream but this time he was saying how pleased he was with Bart. This time the figure that haunted his dream was himself. He was running from an older version of himself.

After a while Ollie heard Bart stir. He turned to see Bart move to sit up in one orange blur as he took in his surroundings. Bart smiled at his friend as he realised where he was and looked around the lair, "Where's Chloe?"

Ollie rolled his eyes, "Asleep."

Bart thought about how nice it would have been if they had slept in the same bed together, it cheered him up greatly, he grunted and rubbed his eyes. Ollie moved so he could sit at the computer, he had an eager look in his eyes. Bart sat down unwillingly. He played the clip again. "I need to get a drink." Bart said after watching it, he rose and rushed into the kitchen.

"Bart?" Ollie followed Bart. The boy was staring out of the kitchen window. "Bart what's wrong? What was it?" There was a slight confused edge to his voice.

Bart looked at his friend and then at the floor considering whether or not to tell Oliver the truth. "You mean _who _was it."

"Well?" Ollie became worried. _Was it Lex, no, it can't be, Bart isn't scared of him._

"It's me." He stated, quietly. Chloe walked into the kitchen and raised her eyebrows at Ollie who had a mixture of anger, confusion and sadness on his face.

* * *

I know it's short but it seemed to come to a natural finish, I will make up for it eventually. I hope you liked. Please review! It would mean a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

"What? How is that even possible? Are you sure?" Ollie cried.

Chloe moved back slightly at his outburst. "What's going on?"

"Are you sure, Bart?" Ollie ignored the woman, his eyes were glued to the boy.

"I wouldn't tell you it was me, unless I was positive." Bart replied, feeling anger course through him.

"That's impossible!" Ollie shouted.

"I know it is." Bart whispered. "It was an older version of me. I don't understand either."

Chloe started to understand and her eyes grew wide. "It's you? You're the person who kidnapped Clark?"

"Ok let's get this straight it's not _me,_ it's an _older version_ of me." Bart said.

Somewhere far away Clark was staring at his captor. "No. I can't- Just NO!" He yelled, so many questions floated around in his brain.

"Clark, please."

"_You _are not Bart! I know he grows up quickly but come on!"

"How else would I know your one weakness, Boy Scout?" Clark backed away slightly. The man in front of Clark had kidnapped the superhero while holding a piece of kryptonite, he had whispered an apology before Clark had passed out.

"You could have talked to many different super villains. They've used it enough times."

"How would they know your alias?" The older Bart asked kindly. When he had entered the cave, that eventually would be Bart's secret lair, Bart had left Clark without any bindings. He knew Clark well enough that if he told him the truth Clark wouldn't run. Bart had taken the kryptonite far away from his old friend so that he wouldn't be in any more pain.

Clark lent against the wall. "There is no such thing as time travel."

Bart grinned, "You have no idea."

"So what do you want with me?" Clark couldn't say Bart's name, this wasn't the Bart he knew and loved.

Bart looked hurt by Clark's question. "Nothing. I'm trying to save you."

"From what? Who?" Clark asked and Bart looked away from him.

"It's a long story. You have to understand it wasn't my fault." Clarks face contorted with worry.

The TV turned on in the main room, "There has been a break in…"

"What on earth? Since when has the TV done that?"

"Shh." Ollie told Bart, missing where the location of the house was.

"Witnesses say two elderly people were taken out of the house, by force, and a man who moved at an incredible rate destroyed the house."

"Oh my god." Bart stared wide eyed at the TV as the news station showed two elderly people, holding each other. "Those are my grandparents."

"It was like a tornado…" A large woman started talking to the reporter.

"Are you sure?"

"Like I'm going to forget what my grandparents look like. I have to go and see them."

"NO!" Ollie yelled as Bart ran out of the tower. "Shit." He phoned Bart's mobile and luckily the boy picked up. "Impulse, this villain seems to be targeting you, so come back here before your killed. Your grandparents will be fine."

He could hear Bart slowing down then speed up again, "Your right, I'll be there in a flash."

Ollie was shocked by Bart's acceptance, but wouldn't question it for now. When Bart appeared he had a video in his hand. "This should tell us all we need to know."

"Where did you-"

"It's best if you don't ask questions, Chloe. You won't want to know the answer." Chloe was taken aback by the way Bart had brushed her aside, he usually would have tried to impress her.

He played the tape and all three of them could see a blonde man wearing glass armour walk into the house. The next thing Ollie and Chloe saw was the two elderly people sat on the sidewalk and the house being destroyed by an invisible force. Bart saw the man bring out his grandparents and sit them on the sidewalk and destroy the house, he seemed to be looking for something. The man looked very familiar for some reason.

Bart didn't realise his friends were staring at him until he turned and saw them. "Oh." He explained what he had seen and watched the tape again. His granddad seemed to be saying something. "Please Malcolm?" Bart questioned. "Wait a second. Ollie? Can you take pictures of my granddad and the guy whose destroying the house? You know freeze frame, whatever."

"Um yeah." Ollie connected the video player to the computer. He freeze framed a picture of Barry Allen's face and the face of the intruder.

"Put them side by side." Bart demanded, "And could you make it better quality?" Ollie did as the boy asked and Bart groaned. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Ollie raised his eyebrows. Chloe just stared at the boy. Bart sighed, "_That _is Malcolm Thawne. My grandfathers twin brother." Ollie stared at the pair, now he knew, he could see how similar the brothers were.

"And the plot thickens… around Bart. Shocker." Chloe muttered.

"But granddad looks so much older than him, how is that possible? And why didn't granddad defend himself and grandma?" Bart asked himself, ignoring Chloe.

"Well, maybe he came back with the older version of you." Ollie offered. Bart nodded still a little bemused.

"Aren't you forgetting someone? We've got to find Clark, for all we know he could be dead right now!" Chloe yelled. Bart raised one eyebrow at her.

"Calm down, Chloe. Look." Ollie pulled up a map on the computer, he was slightly more sympathetic towards her than Bart was being. There was a flashing dot near the Himalayas. "That's Clark, there."

Chloe whacked him around the head. "Why didn't we go in the first place?"

"That dot only tells us whereabouts Clark is," Ollie replied rubbing the spot where Chloe had hit him, "this guy has gone into an unknown area, so we can't find them easily. We need Bart so he can dip in and out of the caves quickly, so we can find Clark, and we needed Bart to tell us how dangerous the kidnapper was and what possible motive he might have. It just so happens that just after Clark's been kidnapped, by an older version of Bart, so it seems, a super villain appears, who is related to Bart, and destroys Bart's grandparents house, who I assume are also superheroes?" He took a deep breath, "Something is wrong, really wrong and for some reason, _you_," Ollie turned to Bart, "are the centre of it all."

"What are we waiting for?" Bart stood up and grinned crookedly, "Lets go save Clark!" Ollie smiled and went to grab his green arrow uniform.

* * *

Ok well as you can probably guess I'm taking a lot of characters from the comics so if there are any gaps between Smallville and this chapter please don't get too annoyed. I hope your enjoying it! Let me know what you think. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe, Ollie and Bart sat in the small plane feeling uncomfortably close to one another. "Remind me again why someone as rich as _you _has a plane _this_ small?" Bart asked trying to move further away from Ollie's lap and wished he could move closer to Chloe, who had wisely chosen to sit on the other side of Ollie.

"It's inconspicuous, silent and shut up, otherwise I am going to hit you." Ollie was loosing patience with the boy. Ever since they had seen the plane Bart had complained about the size. This plane was Ollie's "baby" everything about it was beautiful, in Ollie's mind anyway.

"Jeez calm down, I was just making light of the situation." He sighed and looked out of the window.

"He just doesn't like having this little control over a situation." Chloe explained, to Ollie's annoyance. It was true but he was also worried about Bart. He was always trying to keep Bart from getting hurt, this mission it might not be so easy to keep him safe.

"Hey, where's Arthur and Victor?" Chloe inquired, perfectly comfy.

"Victor is meeting us when we drop of Bart, Arthur is coming by water." Ollie smiled to himself and Bart chuckled.

Silence fell over the trio. They all knew it would take forever to land at the Himalayas, so Bart took his chance to go back to sleep. His light snoring signalled Chloe to start an argument, "Why do you do that?" Chloe asked, angrily.

"What?"

"Act like I don't know what the team can do. I am fully aware that Arthur is Aquaman and Victor is Cyborg." She crossed her arms and looked out of the window, _Why does he have to treat me like an idiot?_

"Sorry, I forget." Ollie shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

"Whatever it is I'll listen but you realise I'll never trust you again."

_Just like Cain and Abel, _

_you pulled a sneak attack_

"I know, but I'd rather that than your death. This afternoon you are meant to die, you die before your time. All the prophecy's said you would be killed by Doomsday, then Cobalt Blue used the speed force to come back to kill everything I lo-value. Including you. He steals your powers and kills you. I couldn't allow it to happen again. I mean, it was my fault that he came back the first time."

"Bart! What happened? Who is, Cobalt Blue?"

Bart sighed, "Cobalt Blue is my grandfather, Barry Allen's, brother, Malcolm Thawne. Blue wanted me to join him in his fight against my grandfather, when I was Impulse. I refused, many times, so he decided that he had to get rid of me and the best way to do that is to kill everyone I value then kill me."

_I thought that we were brothers _

_Then you stabbed me in the back._

"What do you mean 'when you were Impulse?'"

"Oh, my knee was smashed in by a bullet, shot by Deathstroke, when I was in the Teen Titans. I read every book in the San Francisco library and well I'm now, Kid Flash. I tried to fight Cobalt Blue when he killed you but I failed miserably. Now I think I could take him." There was a small smile on Bart's lips.

_Betrayed!_

_Oh boy, I'm so betrayed!_

"So what, he's like you?"

_Like Samson and Delilah_

_Your love began to fade_

Bart's face became dark with anger, "He has no real power, he steals other peoples."

_Betrayed!_

_Lets face it, I'm betrayed!_

"Sorry, I didn't know. So why is he after me?" Clark told him defensively.

_Boy have I been taken_

_Oy, I'm so forsaken_

"I talked to him about you, not anything like what your powers are, but enough to know that you're my friend. I should have known what came to pass. I should have known to watch my ass!" He cried and shook his head as he realised the last two lines rhymed.

"And he's after your grandparents because?"

"Malcolm Thawne, Cobalt Blue, was the twin brother of Barry Allen, my grandfather. The doctor that delivered the twins had already accidentally killed a separate child that belonged to Charlene Thawne. To cover the mistake, he gave Malcolm to the Thawnes and told the Allens that one of the twins had been stillborn. Well, ever since he found out he's wanted to kill my granddad so that he could have some kind of revenge." Bart sighed.

_I feel like Othello_

_Everything is lost_

_Malcolm is Iago_

_Barry is double crossed._

"You know the Justice League is coming to find me, right?" Clark asked concerned.

_I'm so dismayed_

_Did I mention I'm betrayed?_

"I know. Let them come, it'll be nice to see them again." Bart replied, sadly.

_Now I'm about to go to jail_

_There' no one who will pay my bail_

_I have no one I can cry to_

_No one I can say goodbye to._

The hours passed by slowly. It was starting to get dark again, "Is Bart still alive?" Came a surprisingly low voice, Chloe coughed and blushed, "Sorry haven't talked for over two hours."

"I think so, he's still breathing." Ollie laughed, his voice was more husky than usual and made Chloe smile, he sounded even more attractive.

"Fifteen hours of sleep? I don't think I've known him to sleep that long, ever."

"Me neither, but he obviously needs it. Think of how many days he was running for." Ollie explained, kindly. Chloe nodded and tried to get comfy in her seat so she could take Bart's lead. Ollie could feel his eyes growing heavy.

"We need to stop soon other wise your going to kill us all." Chloe said, only half joking.

"We are almost at the meeting point, then Vic can take over."

Ollie sighed uncomfortably. His back was aching and he needed some sleep, badly. The next ten minutes were… stressful for Chloe, every dip and jump Ollie made, made her more nervous.

When Ollie saw Victor his heart rose. _Finally._ Once he landed the craft he changed into his Green Arrow costume while Victor woke up the sleeping Bart. When Bart did finally awaken he also changed into his uniform. Arthur soon appeared and Ollie settled down for a sleep. Bart laughed at him and got ready to leave, "Hey, kid?"

Bart turned to a very tired Ollie, "What?"

"If we phone, you pick up. First time. No mucking about, find Clark, phone us and we'll come and find you. Keep us updated on how angry you are, I mean he is… you know what I mean." Ollie then turned over and Bart heard a soft snore, shook his head and left.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

The song is "Betrayed" from the musical "The Producers" if you haven't heard it look it up, it's very good. I know I changed bits and took out bits but otherwise it wouldn't fit.

Tell me what you think. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Bart jogged at first, running would take too much effort up and down these mountains and he had to search properly not half-heartedly, like he would usualy. The wind searching through his hair felt good and it was slowly removing his groggy state.

He had no idea where he was going to look first, so he stopped at the foot of a mountain and listened. Something told him to carry on a bit further and impulsively he followed. He let the impulse carry on for a few miles until he felt like he should go upwards. Bart paused and took a deep breath, it was going to take a lot of energy to get up the mountain he was stood next to. Bart wished Ollie, Clark or even Chloe was with him, things usually ran smoother when he was with someone else.

Something drew Bart up and across the mountain until he almost fell into a cave. He could hear soft voices. He stood on a ledge next to the cave and called Victor. "Cyborg?"

"Yeah, Impulse. You found them?"

"Yup. Found my location yet?"

"One second… Yep we're coming now."

"Right, see you soon."

"Don't go in, Impulse." He knew the boy well.

"Cyborg,_ I'm _in there with Clark, I doubt I'm going to try and kill _me_."

"Stay out of there, Impulse. You don't know how dangerous you are." Victor groaned as he realised how confusing this mission was.

"See ya." He hardly listened to Ollie, why should he listen to Victor?

"No!" The dial tone sounded. "Ollie's going to kill me." He groaned looking over at the snoozing figure.

Bart walked into the surprisingly light cave, he could hear voices and decided he should run in, grab Clark and run out again. It got darker, as he went further into the cave. Bart ran as fast as he could, he saw Clarks large figure stood staring at another figure. Bart ran and grabbed Clark, hearing an "Ooph." as he did so.

Bart turned to get out of the cave and found an arm extended in front of his face. Bart couldn't slow down quick enough and fell to the floor as his own arm knocked him flat on his back. "Sorry." Muttered a low voice.

"Ow." Moaned Bart holding his nose. He breathed in as he clicked his broken nose back into place with a whimper. He could feel it healing already.

Bart noticed a hand reach out to help him up. Bart reached up with his bloody hand and grasped the hand helping him up. Clark grinned at the boy, "Thanks but I don't need rescuing, not from you anyway." Bart rolled his eyes and turned to look at the older version of him.

"Sorry about that Bart. But you can't take Clark out of this cave. Call me, Kid Flash, it'll make this easier for you." Bart looked around for Kid Flash but couldn't see him, it was really dark.

"What are you doing here?" Bart asked.

"I think it's best that I explain that when the rest of the league appear."

"Don't worry, it will be ok." Clark told Bart putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you came."

"Well, you were in trouble, what was I supposed to do?" Bart said bashfully, looking at his feet.

Bart heard himself laugh, from across the cave. "You better go and find the league. I think they're lost." Before Kid Flash had even finished Bart was gone. "Was I really that awkward?"

"Give him a break he's… you're… he's my best friend. Probably worried out of his mind. He's not as "cool" as he says he is." Clark was even confused.

"I know." Kid Flash told Clark chuckling to himself.

_Am I really gonna be that much of a dick? _Bart ran and found the plane, waved to it and ran slightly slower than usual, so they could just about see him, and follow him to the cave.

"Uh oh. He doesn't look to happy." Arthur commented when they saw Bart.

"Is that blood on his face?" Asked Chloe.

"We'll soon see." Muttered Victor, trying to keep up with the blur that was Bart. Soon Bart vanished into the cave.

There was enough space for the plane to hover so Victor could drop some of the passengers off. "One second Victor." Said a low voice that came out of nowhere and a large chunk of the mountain side moved to show a runway. Victor parked on it and climbed out of the plane followed by; Arthur, a groggy Ollie and Chloe.

Bart nodded at them and brought them down a flight of stairs to the main cave. "What the fuck happened to your nose?" Ollie asked angrily.

"I did." Bart muttered.

Clark was stood at the bottom of the stairs. Chloe ran to him and squeezed him tightly. Ollie laughed and walked over to his friend opening his arms for a 'manly' hug.

No one even noticed the figure in the shadows, who moved to the side of the cave and pressed a button opening a huge window in the mountain. The vast amount of light that was let in made all of the guests of the cave blink.

At first no one could see the older Bart the light was too bright behind him. Bart mumbled, "He said to call him, Kid Flash." He waved his arms about to show how ridiculous he thought it was.

"Can you talk to each other through your minds?" Asked Arthur.

Clark laughed, Bart told him, "No I met him before I came to find you. He said it would be easier if we called him Kid Flash."

"Actually I said it would be easier for _you_ Bart." Joined in Kid Flash. He was grinning as he walked over to the group, so they could take a proper look at him.

Chloe's expression changed as soon as she saw him.

Kid Flash had a slightly more filled out face with stubble covering the bottom half of it,' from hiding out in a cave for days on end. His eyes were brighter than Bart's and his smile illuminated them even more. His hair was slightly longer and darker. He didn't look much older than Impulse, he looked around the same age as Clark, but something told the league that he was much wiser. Chloe had never thought of Bart as attractive, more a pain in the ass, but now she was reconsidering everything she had previously thought about Bart.

"Chloe?" Clark whispered.

"Hm?"

"Breath." He chuckled and she did as she was told.

* * *

I'm sorry this took sooo long to write, my muse was in Washington and only when she returned from her holiday could I write anything.

I completely made up Kid Flash's looks I'm making him more like the comic books, Bart Allen is the only Impulse in the family of Allen's and West's, the second Kid Flash and the fourth Flash (just so you know.)

I hope you liked and well tell me what you think as always. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long. I had a mixture of writers block and not having time to write. But here it is. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Bart turned to the older version of himself, he noticed Chloe's reaction towards him and wasn't too impressed.

"Why did you kidnap, Clark?" Ollie turned on Kid Flash, who was actually almost the same size as him.

Kid Flash winced, "When I explain you'll understand." Kid Flash did exactly that, explaining how he became Kid Flash, how his great uncle went back in time and why he kidnapped Clark.

Victor looked sceptical, "That's impossible."

"Yes it is and that's why I'm here." Kid Flash told him, mischievously.

"Hm, I suppose it is possible. I mean, Clark and Bart shouldn't be possible." Wondered Ollie.

"Don't tell me you are actually considering his story to be true?" Victor shouted.

"Why would Bart kidnap Clark if it wasn't?" Asked Chloe dreamily, still staring at Bart.

"He's not Bart!" Victor yelled. Clark and Arthur stood back and observed waiting for their moment to speak.

Kid Flash turned to his younger self, "What do _you_ think?"

"Why would it matter if I even cared?" He hated the way Chloe looked at his older self.

"Because the two most important people in this are you and Clark." Bart felt all eyes on him. "And he's already decided to believe me."

"Well I guess, I dunno. You look like me and you tried to protect Clark. You do know all of our alias's. But, I dunno, you can't be me."

"Why not?" Kid Flash asked, kindly.

"'Cos, first of all, Chloe." He nodded at the woman, who was staring uncontrollably at the older version of himself. He noticed Kid Flash roll his eyes. "And _I_ wouldn't be this boring."

"Boring?" Kid Flash laughed.

"I don't see you doing anything, _impulsive_." He concluded.

"I can't risk Clark's life any more than I already have, right now. But tell you what, I'll race you after this mission is over." He suggested, cheerfully.

"See. That was _not _impulsive. You've just _organised_ when we should race." Bart said, like a stroppy child.

Chloe walked up to Kid Flash and batted her eyelashes, "Ignore him, Flash. He's just jealous." She giggled, flirtily.

"It's _Kid_ Flash." He stated coldly and walked towards Clark. Chloe blinked hard, she wasn't used to rejection.

"I better go find Cobalt Blue, take him somewhere far away from here. _You _have to stay here. Keep hidden."

"We're coming with you." Ollie told him.

"No, I can't be responsible for your deaths, not again. I've got to do this alone." Tears welled in his eyes.

"What do you mean "responsible" for our deaths "again."" Arthur inquired (finally.)

"After Clark died, the world you know is pretty much destroyed and so are all three of you." He choked.

"And me?" Chloe asked slightly worried.

He turned to Chloe furiously, "You blamed me for all of their deaths, told me to "fuck off" and told me you would "shoot me" if you ever saw me again. I was seventeen, my family and friends were all dead. You were the only one left and you abandoned me too." He told her aggressively. Chloe looked confused and stepped back, slightly afraid.

Clark put his hand on Kid Flash's arm, to calm him down. "They're going with you. You know Bart won't stay while you go off and fight."

"We have to help. Clark and Chloe can stay here." Ollie told him.

"Fine." Kid Flash said reluctantly.

_Not long now. Come on Bart, don't disappoint me, bring you're little friends with you and I'll destroy you all._ Cobalt Blue thought, while on his way to Queen industries tower.

Chloe felt ashamed, she hadn't said those horrific things yet but wanted to apologise to Kid Flash. _I would never say something like that, right?_

"You better go, do you know where he'll be?" Clark asked.

"Last time I met him at Queen industries, he was waiting to ambush us. A word of warning," He turned to look at his old friends, "his ability is to steal other peoples abilities. Don't get too close." He switched the switch to close the window into the mountain.

"How are you gonna get there? The plane's pretty small." Victor inquired.

"Damn it, if only Froufrou were here. We wouldn't have this problem." Kid Flash thought aloud.

"Who?" Bart asked.

"Oh, er, never mind." He answered, slightly embarrassed. "Um I guess I could just run, I've gone further."

"I wanna come too." Bart cried excitedly.

"Alright, you two run and we'll meet you there." Both Bart's rolled their eyes at Ollie.

Kid Flash disappeared and reappeared in a red and orange suit with a small mask to cover his eyes.

"Nice spandex." Bart laughed.

"You realise because I'm wearing it, you are too?" Kid Flash said slightly annoyed, making Bart confused.

The rest of The Justice League sat in the small plane and Clark and Chloe sat down and pulled out some cards, it was going to take the team a long time and they needed to keep occupied.

Both Bart's grinned at one another, "Race you there."

"You're on, small fry."

Bart grinned, "Go!" He said to quick for normal humans to hear but the older version of himself was already in front.

"You realise, whoever wins will both win and lose." Kid Flash laughed, allowing the breeze to take away any anger he felt.

* * *

Ooo we are leading up to the end now. I hope it was worth the wait!


	7. Chapter 7

Ooo we're getting close to the end, don't worry Chloe fans there's still time for reconciliation, I'm actually considering three alternative endings at the moment and I may write them all and you choose which you want to think of as the end. All three will stay up.

Well anyway as usual I own no one, including Roy. _

Both Bart's ran over the mountaintops. Usually Bart (present) would have enjoyed the run but something was bothering him, "Did Chloe really stay that stuff to us?" Bart asked, slightly breathless.

"So, you believe me?" Kid Flash chuckled.

"Lets say I do. You're avoiding my question." Bart said, lightly but forcefully.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings. I know how you feel about Chloe."

"So, yes." Bart sighed.

"Grief does strange things to people." Kid Flash sighed sadly. "But if this works hopefully everything will change. I already feel different. I wonder if…"

"If what?"

"Will _she_ still exist?" Kid Flash wondered allowed.

"Who?"

"Oh, erm no one." He blushed again.

"That's going to get annoying." Bart whispered. Kid Flash laughed and started to speed up a little more. Bart joined in with his laughter and let Kid Flash lead him onwards to Queen Industries.

This may seem unlikely that in those 20 seconds between travelling from the Himalayas to Queen Industries that the two Bart's would be able to have a conversation but dear readers as I have pointed out before, time moves slowly for both Bart's so it is possible in this case.

Meanwhile, in Ollie's "baby."

"Do you trust him?" Victor asked.

Ollie was the first to answer, "I trust Bart, so yeah I trust him." Ollie was led on the bed again, letting Vic and Arthur take control of his plane.

"I don't."

"Well, you seem to be the only one who doesn't." Arthur scolded Vic.

"He could have made the whole lot up. Especially Chloe. Could you imagine her ever saying anything like that?"

"No, but grief changes people." Ollie explianed, knowingly. Ollie shivered at the thought. "Vic, fire up this baby. I want to be home before the end of the day."

"We're going as fast as this, piece of junk can go." Vic said sulkily.

Ollie sat up quickly. "Don't take your bad mood out on the plane! Press the nitro button by the steering wheel, we'll be at Queen Industries in no time." Ollie patted the metal by his bed, sympathetically.

Vic sighed and pressed the button. The plane lurched forward, the ground and clouds became a blur as the plane flew with a speed that could match Clark's.

The two Bart's could see Queen Industries, when Kid Flash stopped suddenly. "What are you doing? It's right there!" Bart cried out, coming to a halt just after Kid Flash.

"We have to wait for the others. We can't go in alone."

"But you wanted to go alone! At least there's two of us this way." Bart was becoming infuriated.

"I know I did. If we are going to do this, we have to do this properly."

"What are you scared of? _I_ should be more scared than you." He grumpily stated, "Well, at least I know what the future holds."

"Don't you realise? If you die I'll cease to exist."

"Fuck this, man." Bart suddenly vanished and Kid Flash growled, while following quickly.

Bart came to a halt, at the Queen Industries tower and waited for his older self. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"I think the question is why do _you_ keep doing this?" Bart smiled, a twinkle in his eye. Kid Flash shook his head but walked towards the door, waiting for it to open in front of him.

Bart stayed slightly behind, not that there was any need to, the entrance was empty. Kid Flash called out, "Cobalt? Cobalt Blue? I know you're here." Silence.

"Maybe we came to the wrong place." Bart muttered.

"No, this is the place. Malcolm?"

"It was about time you showed up." Replied a low voice and the automatic door shut and locked. "I was starting to worry." A man in a glass disguise sat behind the reception desk. "Ah and you brought _little_ Impulse with you too."

Bart glared at the man. He moved from behind Kid Flash and ran at the man, who moved almost as quickly as Bart, from behind the desk to an elevator. "You better keep him under control, he might get hurt."

"Impulse, stay away from him."

"Well, you do something then!" Bart replied angrily.

"He'll take your powers." Kid Flash warned.

"Good, distract him and I'll get his powers too, I've already got Barry's."

"Don't do this." Kid Flash's face, darkened.

"What, Kid Flash? Didn't you tell Bart, you are my little side kick?" Bart looked at the older version of himself. Kid Flash was glaring at Blue with disgust.

"I'm not! Don't believe him Impulse." There was desperation in his voice.

"You're lying! Don't you see all those lies he weaved about Chloe and how I was trying to destroy him but, why would I do such a thing? You are my great nephew." Cobalt Blue had a sadistic grin on his face.

"Impulse, please! Don't listen to him." Kid Flash looked, helpless, "I was his sidekick for a short while, until I realised what he was, I told you about it." He stood next to Bart and went to put his hand on Bart's shoulder.

"Get off me!" Bart cried when Kid Flash touched him. "It makes sense now."

"No."

"You are trying to get me to turn my back on my friends."

"No, please, Bart."

"I trusted you, and you brought me into this trap? You're a bastard! You can't be me. I would never do this, to anyone, and that's the real difference between us." Bart was furious.

"I am you, please, Bart. You have to believe me."

"You see what you have done, Kid Flash? You've ruined everything." Cobalt Blue smiled, evilly. "Come and join me, Bart and we will destroy Kid Flash together."

Bart laughed. "You think that because of what _he _has done I will join _you_. Oh you sad little man. I'm still part of the Justice League, I am still Impulse, and you have hurt my family. I hope you've got padding in that glass case of yours, because I am going to kick your ass."

Kid Flash felt deserted by Bart but he was proud of his younger self, even though his last line was pretty shocking.

Bart crouched slightly. Kid Flash mirrored his movement. "You really think you two can beat me?" Asked Cobalt.

"If we work together." Kid Flash said hoping Impulse would agree but Bart stared forward at Cobalt.

"I'd take that as a "no" if I were you." Cobalt Blue laughed and Bart's face softened.

* * *

Ooo epic battle here we come. Sorry about all of the dialogue I wanted the actual battle to be in one chapter so you never know whether there will be an epic chapter to go with the epic battle. :D

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

"Just because he doesn't want to side with me, doesn't mean he's siding with you." Kid Flash said, almost hysterically.

"But now, you're worried." Blue smiled.

Bart crouched again. "Will you two, shut up?" He muttered. He dashed towards Cobalt Blue and tripped him over.

Blue growled and Kid Flash whispered, "Get back." For once Bart did as he was told.

"Now, I'm angry." Said Cobalt Blue as he got up. His eyes were on Bart and he started towards the boy.

"You have to go through me first." Said Kid Flash angrily as he moved to stand between the man and the boy.

"Suits me just fine." Cobalt blue then touched his great nephews arm and started to glow. "This time you don't have Froufrou to save you." He whispered angrily as Kid Flash fell to the floor.

"No!" Bart yelled.

"Run, Bart." Kid Flash said weakly.

Bart ignored his older self and glowered at the man, who had just stolen his powers. "Pity, you were such a good sidekick. You see what getting a conscience does to you? Bart choose me and you won't end up like this, pile of shit. This is my last offer." Cobalt Blue turned to the boy.

"That "pile of shit" just happens to be _me_. You can shove your offer up your ass." Bart chuckled darkly and Kid Flash smiled.

"You asked for it!" Blue shouted.

There was a huge blast. Brick and smoke flew everywhere. Bart was flung across the room. "No." Said a voice. "You did." Ollie's silhouette blocked the sun.

The team stood in a line looking into the room at the destruction they had caused. Arthur went and picked up Kid Flash who had taken a brick to the head. His nose was bleeding and his arm was hanging strangely.

Bart got up and smiled "How'd you get here so fast?"

"The wonders of Nitrogen." Vic answered, smiling slightly.

"You ok, kid?" Ollie asked keeping his eyes on Cobalt Blue who was curled in a ball in the corner of the hall. His outfit was slightly smashed around the edges.

"I'm fine." Bart replied, wiping blood from his brow. Arthur walked back to the group and offered him a tissue, for his bleeding nose. "Don't touch him. You lose your powers." Bart warned the team and Arthur nodded.

Blue stirred. "Be prepared, boys." Ollie warned and put his hand on Bart's shoulder. He turned to look at the boy for the first time. "Shit Bart. Sorry." Bart wondered what the hell he was on about but thought, there were more important things to concentrate on at the moment.

"Will he be ok?" Ask Bart quietly, looking at Kid Flash.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He just needs a rest." Arthur convinced Bart, patting his shoulder and making him wince.

Cobalt Blue stood up and turned to face the league.

"Ah, Bart, you didn't tell me you had more friends coming." He smirked and looked around for his ex-sidekick. "Bart?" He saw the unmoving body. "Well that's one less to kill. I always said, I would destroy you." Cobalt Blue looked sad considering he just "won" whatever battle he had been having with Bart.

Ollie pulled out his bow and arrow and anchored it, as Blue spoke. "You can go back the future and leave us all alone or feel the true force of the Justice League."

"I'm afraid, I can't just leave." Said Blue smiling.

Ollie pointed the bow higher, "So be-" he was ready to let go of the arrow when Bart interrupted him.

"You've finished what you came here for, why are you staying?" Asked Bart, pleadingly.

"I came here to destroy everyone you love Bart, just because_ future_ you is dead doesn't mean I have finished what I'm here to do."

Ollie glared and let go of the arrow, Blue saw it coming before it hit him and dashed out of the way. "Too slow "Hood.""

"It's Green Arrow." Ollie said exasperated. _Why does everyone think I'm supposed to be Robin Hood?_

"Whatever." Cobalt laughed and ran at Ollie.

"No." Bart said and sprinted toward Cobalt Blue. He bent over and used his shoulder to push Cobalt Blue backward. All that the League could see was two figures bash into a wall and could hear a blood curdling scream as Bart's shoulder smashed. Blue moved out of the hole in the wall that he and Bart had made and grinned at the boy.

Bart was on the floor clutching his shoulder and waiting for it to heal. "Stupid boy." Blue laughed and put his hand on Bart's face, not noticing the arrow flying towards him. It hit his collar bone and he let out a scream to match Bart's.

Vic ran towards the man and, while he was momentarily shocked by the arrow, round kicked him. He heard another piece of Cobalt Blues uniform crack. "Run Bart." Vic told the boy. He slowly got onto his feet and tried to run but could only manage a slow walk. Every muscle ached and he couldn't move properly.

Ollie was ready with another arrow and sent it towards the man, led on the floor. He rolled out of the way and knocked Vic into the spot he was lying in, in a split second. Vic moved his metal arm in front of his face and the arrow bounced off. Blue smiled and ran over to Arthur.

"You're next, bub." He cackled evilly, still moving so the league had no idea where he was. Ollie felt helpless. He wanted to pick Bart up and make him tell him where Blue was but he knew not even he could see Blue anymore.

"Cyborg, can't you slow this bastard down?" Ollie asked as he realised what Blue was doing. Ollie was starting to lose oxygen. Blue was running circles around him and Aquaman so fast that he was removing oxygen from the air inside the circle he had created.

Cyborg got up and blinked hard trying to find where Blue was. He ran towards the circle but he didn't time it well enough, instead of running into the man he went inside the circle. "Sorry, Green Arrow." Cyborg said, feeling like he had let down the League.

Bart noticed his friends, though he was in so much pain he had vomited nearby, he knew he had to help. He got up slowly and limped towards the circle, every step he took jarred his shoulder. He could see a blur that was Cobalt Blue. He wasn't very clear but he could see more than the rest of the League, he hadn't had time to take all of Bart's powers.

A cloud was forming over Bart's vision, he had to act fast, not to mention Ollie and Arthur were now on all fours trying to grab whatever air they could. Cyborg looked defenceless and his breathing was becoming ragged.

Bart shook his head to get rid of the blackness trying to take over him. Blue was too busy concentrating on running fast and not falling over to notice Bart.

Impulse could feel tears in his eyes, due to pain, exhaustion and helplessness. He noticed a grin on Blue's face as he tightened to circle to attack Cyborg. Impulse carried on, he was so close. Cyborg was thrown to the floor by an invisible force. Arthur was now led on the floor his eyes unfocused and wide. Ollie was still on all fours but had the same look of "this is it" on his face. Blue looked overjoyed with himself.

Bart watched him circle his friends one more time, then stuck his foot out and Cobalt Blue tripped. Bart screamed as he twisted and his shoulder hit the floor. Darkness covered him and he passed out.

Ollie and Arthur gasped as oxygen came back to them in one whoosh. Cyborg ran towards Blue and punched his face so hard that his nose broke. He let out a long yell. Ollie stood up woozily. Arthur crawled forward. He noticed Kid Flash stir.

"Bastards." Muttered Blue as his nose healed in the position it was in.

"Says the guy who almost killed us." Replied Arthur.

Cyborg grimaced, he moved back and Aquaman stood up. Ollie got his bow and arrow ready and aimed it at Blue's face. Aquaman moved towards the man ready to beat him to a pulp. "No!" Kid Flash shouted.

It was too late Cobalt stood up and put his hand on Aquaman's fist in a millisecond. Aquaman fell to his knees as his powers were absorbed by Cobalt Blue. Blue looked over at, what he had previously thought was a dead Kid Flash. "Why do you never die?" He asked before an arrow was shot into his head. Ollie and Cyborg had been so astounded by Aquaman losing his powers they stood still and watched Arthur's powers leave him for a few precious seconds.

Cobalt Blue let go of Aquaman's hand and fell to his knees, his eyes were blank as he fell head first onto the floor. He was dead by the time he touched the floor. "I hate doing that." Ollie muttered.

Kid Flash looked at his younger self. "Here." He moved slowly up to the corpse of his great uncle. He removed a ball from the front of his suit. "This was how he controlled all of the powers." He turned and smashed the ball and breathed in as his powers returned. Arthur breathed in too and Bart stirred. "Did we win?" He asked, groggily.

"Yeah we did, kid." Ollie said kindly, embracing the boy.

"Get off me, Ollie." He said awkwardly, but patted the man's back when he didn't move.

"Thanks, Bart." Vic and Arthur said at once.

Bart looked up at his older self and Kid Flash smiled. "Do you have to go yet or can you stay a bit longer?" Bart asked, awkwardly.

"Well I think I should stay to take you back to the lair so we can get Chloe and Clark." He smiled and pulled the boy up.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. One more chapter to go people! Please review! It would make me happy and if I'm happy the next chapter should come soon! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so as I said I'm putting up three alternative endings, I may explain some reasons why I put up that ending so all of my comments will be in bold from **now. I hope you like them and please review when you're done reading. You can even tell me which ending you liked the best or didn't like at all.**

**Happy reading! Oh and I do own Frou-Frou.**

* * *

**Each ending will start here:**

The Bart's returned to the lair, after dropping Cobalt Blue's corpse in the ocean. The rest of the league decided to stay where they were and try to clean up a bit.

"Were you, his sidekick?" Bart asked Kid Flash, after a long pause in the conversation.

He sighed, "I was an idiot. Yeah, I joined him for a while. Until I realised, he was a dickhead and I didn't want to be anywhere near him."

Bart nodded, satisfied. Kid Flash noted that he had just cursed and smiled. Bart and the League were changing things. He wondered what would be changed at home.

When they arrived Kid Flash opened the large window and Chloe gave out a gasp as she saw Bart's bloody face.

**Ok now here come the alternative endings. This is for the people who love Chloe and think I'm a bitch for making her a future bitch. I'm a people pleaser so here is one for you.**

"Clark do you know where the bathroom is?" Chloe asked. "Bart looks like he needs to wash up."

"Er, yeah come on Bart. Let's get you cleaned up." Clark lead the boy out of the large room into the stairwell and into a small bathroom.

Chloe turned to the man who was stood staring out of the window. "I'm sorry." Chloe, almost shouted.

"For what?" Kid Flash said stiffening.

"For whatever I said to you in the future. It was unfair of me to blame you, and although technically I haven't said it yet, I'm still really sorry." Chloe walked closer towards him but stopped suddenly when he appeared, inches from her face. He leaned in quickly and she felt his mouth mould around hers. Shocks of electricity ran down her spine as he kissed her with suck passion and hunger. When they broke apart Kid Flash whispered, "I've always wanted to do that."

Chloe looked at his face but he didn't have the same look of contentment on his face as she had on hers. He walked away and back towards his spot by the window, as Bart and Clark walked back in the room. "Bart are you ok?" Asked Chloe warily.

"I'm fine, not even a bruise." Bart smiled widely at Kid Flash.

"How's the shoulder?" Kid Flash asked, brightly.

"Healed nicely. Of course." Bart replied.

"Shoulder?" Clark asked.

"We'll tell you, when we get home." Bart smiled.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can stay, Bart. The speed force is calling."

"What?"

"I'll help you get these two back." Kid Flash didn't look at Bart as he turned to Clark. "Are you gonna be ok, running?"

"I'm a little slower than you two but not by much."

Kid Flash nodded then turned to Chloe. "Piggy back?" She smiled at him and climbed onto his back. Bart didn't look impressed but let it go. After all it was technically him giving Chloe the piggy back.

The guys raced back to Queen industries. When they arrived the reception area of the tower was already half repaired. "Wow, you work fast." Said Clark breathlessly, it had been a hard trip for him.

Kid Flash looked out of the large hole in the wall. "You have to go?" Asked Bart, quietly.

"Yeah, come here." Kid Flash lead Bart away from his friends. "You have done a great thing today, you've changed your future Bart. It will be bright for both of us."

"I'm sorry for not trusting you." Bart told him, ashamedly.

"Don't worry about it. Keep your friends close and a piece of advice, forget Chloe. You got better things coming your way, trust me."

(**I couldn't make it too soppy, sorry.)**

"What, like Frou-Frou?" Said Bart, half laughing.

"Frou-Frou's my pet. I really doubt it." He chuckled, "See you later bro. We'll see each other sooner than you think." with that Kid Flash ran out of the hole and vanished in a blur of light.

"He's gone?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." When he looked up at the woman he could see sadness on her face. "He said he forgives you and don't worry about anything." Bart improvised and Chloe gave him a hug.

**Next alternative ending. This is where we meet the famous Frou-Frou. This is for the people who will think that the ending after this is too stupid and Frou-Frou should not be what she is. You'll understand later.**

"What the hell happened to you, Bart?" Chloe exclaimed.

"Epic battle. What do you think? Give me a sexy bad boy look?" He chuckled flirtaciously.

Kid Flash laughed. He looked out of the window. "Bart, I haven't got much longer left." He said solemnly.

"But you have to stay, you have to help me get these two home." Bart searched for reasons.

"Clark can help you. He runs pretty fast, if I remember correctly." He smiled and half hugged Bart. "My rides here." Bart looked confused but heard a rumble upstairs. He dashed up to find a huge plane.

"_This_ is Frou-Frou?" He knew the older version of himself was behind him.

"Yup. Missiles, nitro boost, machine guns, she even shoots fire. She's got me through one hell of a lot." He patted the plane, affectionately.

"What is with men and their planes?" Chloe asked, shaking her head.

Bart turned to him. "How did _she_ get here?"

"I asked my girlfriend to send her to me at this exact time. One of our friends built transporters for me. I placed one here and Frou-Frou was on the other. Rose just had to press the button and oh… I've said too much."

"Rose?"

"Funny story. Her dad is the one… Too much information, get in the plane Bart." Kid Flash said to himself.

"Is the one who what?" Asked Bart, excitedly.

"She's not your first girlfriend, just let it happen and you'll find… Well, you'll see soon enough. See you soon, Impulse." He was about to climb in when Chloe stopped him.

"Wait! Kid Flash. I'm sorry for everything I said to you. Please forgive me." Chloe begged.

"I do. It's all in the past." He laughed, "See you soon."

The plane vanished and Bart turned to Chloe and Clark, "Come on lets get back." Clark picked up Chloe and they ran back to Queen Industries.

"Do you think we changed anything?" Bart asked quietly.

"Am I still alive?" Clark laughed. "Yes Bart, you changed the future."

Bart smiled and led Clark onwards.

**Ok lastly, **_**this**_** is the real Frou-Frou. I will explain her more afterwards and why I used her. This starts off pretty much the same as the last ending.**

"What the hell happened to you, Bart?" Chloe exclaimed.

"Epic battle. What do you think? Give me a sexy bad boy look?" Chuckled Bart, flirtaciously.

Kid Flash laughed. He looked out of the window and stared into the distance. He smiled and turned to his younger self, "Bart, I haven't got much longer left." He said solemnly.

"But you have to stay, you have to help me get these two home." Bart searched for reasons.

"Clark can help you. He runs pretty fast, if I remember correctly." He smiled and half hugged Bart.

Chloe walked towards Kid Flash and smiled, "Look, I'm really sorry about everything I said. I know it hasn't happened yet but-"

"Don't worry about it, the future's changed, just make sure you don't say anything like that again." He laughed warmly and Chloe relaxed.

"What the hell is that?" Clark asked, seeing a large green figure coming towards them.

"_That_ is my ride." Laughed Kid Flash. He ran upstairs to the plane deck. His friends joined him quickly.

"No, way!" Bart cried when the figure came in closer. "We have a dragon?" He laughed hysterically.

"Frou-Frou!" Kid Flash shouted as the dragon barged in. She touched her head to Kid Flash's and sighed, smokily.

The dragon looked at both Bart's very confused. "I'll explain later." Kid Flash told her.

He climbed onto the dragon's back. "How'd she _get_ here?" Asked Chloe, bemused.

"She's connected to me and I'm connected to the speed force. She's one clever dragon." Frou-Frou snorted with pride and turned away ready to fly.

"See you soon Impulse. It's been fun."

"Wait! Did I change anything?" Bart asked, narrowly missing Frou-Frou's tail.

"Look around you Bart. Your friends are still alive aren't they? And the rest of the future, well," He grinned at his younger self, "we'll just have to wait and see."

The dragon leaped into the air and flapped her wings hard, so she rose into the air. She suddenly stopped and dived downwards so quickly Chloe and Clark could hardly see her. Then the dragon and Kid Flash both vanished.

"Come on, lets get back." Clark said, turning his back to Chloe and squatting slightly so that she would climb on.

Bart smiled at his friends and started slowly down the mountain. He waited for Clark to catch up before letting his legs guide him. He relaxed in the knowledge that all the pain had been and would be worth it.

**The reason Frou-Frou is a dragon is because I am quoted saying "all good stories have a dragon in it" after writing a story for Blitz for her birthday last year. Me and her were joking about me putting a dragon into this fic and I decided to make Frou-Frou for her. Happy belated birthday present Blitz!**

* * *

**Well that's the end. I hope you enjoyed the fic and please tell me what you thought. Any sort of review is much appreciated. And thanks for reading! I love you all.**


End file.
